


【主世界WW/灰蝙蝠】跨时空爱恋

by FalseLover



Series: 剧情文合集 [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 超人正义联盟动画背景，接未来正义联盟2.0和未来蝙蝠侠2.0的剧情，时间线有调整。两个正义联盟都只涉及七元老，取动画中的火星猎人、鹰女、绿灯侠、闪电侠、超人、神奇女侠、蝙蝠侠。有自设。CP为主世界神奇女侠/领主世界灰蝙蝠，主世界WB未挑明的过去式。感情线基本就是漫画里的，当时主要是觉得漫画讲得太少了，想多写点。2020.3.24首发随缘居、LOFTER，存档。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lord Batman
Series: 剧情文合集 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913974
Kudos: 3





	1. 序

希波吕忒女王认为男人是霍乱的根源，戴安娜刚刚离开天堂岛时也曾这么认为。男人暴力、虚伪、自视甚高，天堂岛正是因为少了他们才会有稀世的和睦。但是随着愈发经历人世，她也遇到了很多人格闪光的男性，他们意志坚定，品格崇高，拥有着即使在神明中也十分宝贵的灵魂。正义联盟的伙伴们让她体会了与岛上不同的亲情友情与责任，而蝙蝠侠——让她体会了爱情。  
蝙蝠侠在联盟里地位特殊，他不仅仅是唯一没有超能力的成员，而且是唯一一个平时管辖范围就仅限于一个城市的英雄。他自称只是顾问，却操着当家的心；大家开始时都以为他性格冷硬不好相处，但时间久了才发现不是所有人的心肠暖都要在服饰上有所表现；他又是很要强的人，不希望自己的能力不足拖联盟的后腿——可惜等大家发现这一点的时候，他已经找好自己的位置，不需要别人照顾了。总的来说，蝙蝠侠可以说是联盟里最脆弱、最内敛、最格格不入的人，也可以说是联盟里最坚韧、最贴心、最和谐融洽的人。任何一个与他深交过的人都不可能不爱他。  
戴安娜承认自己抵抗不了他的魅力。  
某种意义上，她与蝙蝠侠的亲近水到渠成：超人的救援范围是全球甚至可以扩展到地外；灯侠也是一样，甚至还要加上灯团的指示救援任务；闪电侠平时还要上班，就算是有神速力，该有的八小时工作制也还是要满的，再加上他心性活泼，还有些孩子气的闲不住；鹰女受外形影响，平时出行有些障碍；荣恩……他一直有些归属感上的迷失，虽然大家都在努力给他家庭的感觉，但现阶段他还是选择留守瞭望塔。这样算起来，唯一能与蝙蝠侠有更深羁绊的也只有自己了~  
布鲁斯与蝙蝠侠的反差鲜明到可爱，你能想象一个花名在外的公子哥其实连接吻都会脸红吗？戴安娜享受一点点挖掘爱人小秘密的过程。她曾经对蝙蝠侠的拒绝感到不忿——他们明明相互倾慕又志同道合，可某个心是口非的混蛋就是死咬着跟她数什么一二三四——但是发觉爱人潜藏的关切后，那感觉又真是让人又爱又恨。戴安娜最后还是学会了让步，大概背负了太多的人总需要更多的时间来接受爱情。  
可惜世事变迁不等人、不由人。  
来自另外一个世界的入侵打了他们一个措手不及，好在蝙蝠侠策反了另一个自己，让他们得以夺回自己的世界。只是那个太过相似也太过背离的世界着实给他们——起码是给她留下了难解的迷惑。  
多年打击罪恶的精力让她相信了外界存在正义，但也让她对人性之黑暗感到不可思议。如果全然出于善意，那么由强大的正义来荡平邪恶难道不对吗？不是出于对男人的偏见，不是出于王权的孤高，就仅仅是出于建立美好世界的理想，错在哪里？或许这个世界的执行出现了矫枉过正，但那并不能证明方法本身不可行。  
戴安娜感到迷茫。  
她同样能看到另一个蝙蝠侠的无措。  
最后一次与布鲁斯对视时她看到了祝福，他们都明白——此生得一知己，她再无憾事。  
她选择留在那个陌生的世界。


	2. Chapter 2

一  
戴安娜曾以为蝙蝠领主只是一个徒有其形的镜像，毕竟他轻易背离了自己的底线，又摇摆不定地背叛了自己的朋友，他倒戈异世界推翻了曾经的政权，却又在联盟离开后不肯直接还人民以自由——但随着改革的推进，那个变色披风下似乎仍是那一个人。

记住：人类的奴性与反骨并存。

“……我以为你说的恢复秩序是指把选择命运的权力还给他们，是放弃专制统治，但你现在在做什么？改革？”戴安娜在其他人类代表离开后，面对同样留在会议室的灰蝙蝠，“把七人独裁变成一人独裁吗？”她冷笑，“你真是配不上这个披风！”  
戴安娜觉得自己莫名烦躁。她的确也对领主政权的正义性有所疑惑，她加入正义联盟以来的经历处处都在告诉她这种做法不对——抛开目的不谈，领主们的所作所为与萨维奇有什么本质区别？但是正是因为目的的不同和呈现在眼前的效果，她又说不出这有什么不好。结果重要还是手段重要？自由重要还是和平重要？她曾对比过两个世界，在卢瑟上台之前他们的经历简直一模一样。而她也能从另一个自己眼中看到坚定不移的信念。何况在两个世界相交之前这里甚至没有人会提出不满。  
戴安娜希望蝙蝠侠可以给她一个答案，用他永远处变不惊的淡定模样坚定地说领主是错误的，然后条理分明地列个一二三四出来，字字珠玑，全都踩到痛处上，让她再也不会有丝毫动摇。她保证这次不会因为被单方面指责而捏碎滴水兽。戴安娜毫不怀疑他有这个本事，毕竟蝙蝠侠是最会唱反调的了，不是吗？  
可是看看这只冒牌货在说什么？  
“戴安娜，你不了解人性有多复杂，重压之下贸然松手，他们是会自毁的。”虚伪者义正言辞地辩解，“不是所有的错误都能弥补——这个世界已经回不去了，它需要更温和的修复方式。”  
“我听说过了，”戴安娜第一次用这么陌生的目光去看“蝙蝠侠”，“我听说过那一天的事情。闪电侠离开，一个核弹，超人杀死了卢瑟——而你，你第一个选择了支持。”这下他的面具绷不住了，戴安娜几乎是有些快意地看见他紧抓在椅背上骤然暴起青筋，“是你，毁了正义联盟。”可奇怪的是，她用尽了全身的力气也不能把嘴角稍稍抬起一点。戴安娜放弃尝试，几乎是跑着离开了。  
你看，背叛者就是背叛者。说什么被逼无奈，明明永远都是有别的选择的……戴安娜回到自己的房间，靠在门上，慢慢平静下来。也不知是讽刺长着爱人脸的人渣难过一些，还是讽刺自己心中的犹疑更伤神。

蝙蝠侠从不否认自己是一个法外之徒，他在外界的声誉始终是联盟中垫底的——即便他曾多次舍身救人，也改变不了那些道听途说者根深蒂固的偏见。人们不喜欢他的阴郁，不喜欢他的躲躲藏藏，不喜欢他的恐怖暴力神出鬼没。但布鲁斯不在意这些。他说哥谭就是一个诅咒，想要吞噬一切希望，可他就是该死地想要救它。他说生活只有在你强迫他时才会有意义。他说哥谭的罪犯都是疯子，他说哥谭的警方就是废物，他说哥谭的上流社会简直是一群吸血鬼。但是他也说，哥谭始终还有希望，他没有孤身仗剑飞蛾扑火，哥谭在变好。他也说，我们的力量没有限制，如果没有一条道德准绳，如果不受法律的约束，那么我们与罪犯无异。他也说，每个人都值得第二次机会，我们没有权利去裁判别人的生死。  
蝙蝠侠强硬、温柔；矛盾、坚定；看法悲观、心怀希望。

他永远是正义联盟的锚点，他不会放任伙伴们在一腔热血下剑走偏锋。他现实得不讨喜，却稳重得安人心。他绝对不会说出什么独裁有理的鬼话！

我大概是错了，这个世界给不了我想要的答案。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然思考了一下明明写的BG为什么还要把bat放后面，大概是女侠太霸气了……然后突然发现按国内的cp习惯，蝙蝠用一个名词作代表真的好吃亏啊，三巨头里其他两个super和wonder都是形容词orz  
> 然后我就手贱地在LOFTER搜了一下BW，结果发现貌似没有女侠和蝙蝠的文发在那里哎！明明BS都是有人的……


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉领主里超和蝙的互动戏份有点多，不写不行，但白超和灰蝙友情向叭……难得搞一次正剧还是不要太狗血了orz（这章WB不多，但有提及超露

“就当是看在披风的份上，信任我一点，给我时间。”  
“……我手握真理，如果你背离了誓言，我绝对不会让你辱没了他的荣誉。”

人们常常会在孜孜不倦的追求中忘记自己的初心。

领主蝙蝠第一次从时空装置中看到另一个世界时简直恍如隔世。他研究平行世界已经有一段时间了，但这是最像他们——最像曾经的他们的一个。自从领主们扼杀了犯罪，政权的运作一步步踏上正轨，他现身外界的频率也越来越低，而自发现了那个世界，领主蝙蝠彻底退出了瞭望塔的例会，非要事不到，全心放在对平行世界的研究上。  
那全然就是他们的翻版。坚定、热情、正直、亲密、充满希望——队友齐全。约翰和莎耶拉还在磕磕碰碰地恋爱；荣恩身为一个心灵大师却在伪装术上留了败笔，还要大家遮遮掩掩地表达关心；克拉克与露易丝还在热恋，戴上眼镜了却会吃自己的醋，也不知道他非捂着身份不说是闹哪门子得别扭？小镇男孩会脸红，会生气，会在星期天把山珍海味都吃遍了的总裁大人拉去乡下吃一手苹果派；戴安娜……她还保留着干干净净的天真，保留着对不公的气愤和对万物的热情——他们所有人，都还有一个活波开朗到有些油嘴滑舌的沃利来点亮幽默感。  
不像他们。  
沃利的离开似乎带走了所有人的喜怒哀乐，领主们改装易服，发誓同伴的血不能白流，所有的罪恶将终结于此。他们抛弃了所有感情，只剩下一个共同的理想，和实现理想需要的绝对理智。  
一切都变了，但“沃利”留了下来。  
每一次例会，那个空空的座位都在催打他们，要他们铭记同伴的付出，要他们再努力一点，要他们快点创造一个没有人会牺牲的和平世界——方可聊以告慰。  
他们不是没有“失去”过同伴。超人曾在所有人面前被光束击中，尸骨无存，仅仅一瞬间夺去了所有人的心跳。联盟曾为此悲伤痛苦，但蝙蝠侠直到葬礼都始终不相信光明之子的死亡。蝙蝠侠不知道是自己的坚持或者说是偏执让联盟的情绪有了抑制，还是说大家本来也对无所不能的超人保留着一点道不明的信仰。虽然中途跟自称想要帮忙的自大鬼罗伯打了一架，但总之，他们勉强平静地坚持到了超人从未来回归。  
可是亲眼看到沃利痛苦的样子还是太过了，尤其那个罪魁祸首嚣张恶毒的言论通过联络器狠狠扎进每一个人的心里。  
这一次连蝙蝠侠都没法骗自己了——明明就能力而言，闪电侠才是那个更可能穿越时空的人——但他偏偏死于普普通通的子弹。  
蝙蝠侠不知道卢瑟是否计划好了这一切，要用这样决绝的方式揭穿正义联盟所谓见不得人的野心，印证他所谓的超人类威胁论。他不知道卢瑟是否想过这样的结果，死前是否有惧怕后悔，如果地狱里见到后面发生的一切是会暗暗窃喜还是捶胸顿足。  
领主蝙蝠控制不住地一次次地去看那个平行世界。很长一段时间内，他并没有考虑过进行干涉——干扰时空后果的不确定性是一方面，另一方面，领主们并不是痴迷权力的疯子，他们对无意义的侵略不感兴趣。  
但他们不感兴趣的东西里面不包括同伴的安危。  
如果只有强制手段才能让正义被顺利地推行，那他不介意去做这个恶人——至少可以让一个世界不用经历惨痛的牺牲再幡然醒悟。  
一个活生生的沃利，一个同样邪恶的卢瑟，一场激烈的搏斗。  
领主蝙蝠清楚，同伴们会做出怎样的选择。  
但另一个世界的、关于阴魂不散的旧时光的回忆还是改变了他，“你们在说帮助他们——但是他们会接受，我们所谓的帮助吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真是太磨叽了，在WB里带一笔超和蝙居然一章还搞不完……


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章依然是WB不多，写白灰友情向

事实上外界并不是没有反对的声音，只是有卢瑟的邪恶计划暴露在先，又有领主蝙蝠的规划周旋，让所有人一起全心信仰了一个理想国而已。但孩子与记者总是最敏感的。从开始时露易丝就坚持下来的反对票，到学生们首先掀起的选举呼声——可惜联盟里即使少有一点动摇也会立即被那一抹消失的颜色提醒，坚定下来。  
星星之火可以燎原。  
不是人民不想反对，只不过是他们掐灭了反对的苗头。不能表达，不能思考。一旦洗脑成功，就算选举恢复又能如何呢？

只到现在，驯化就已经颇有成效了。

被当成宠物驯养的狼放归野外会发生什么？有一些运气好的尝了血食的甜香，会就此前功尽弃，再不能、也不愿回到牢笼；有一些安逸惯了的难以适应残酷的竞争，会处处碰壁，遍体鳞伤，最后夹着尾巴滚回笼子里去跪求那一口咬得动的熟肉。  
改革的推进困难重重，且不说那些领主忠实的维护者，与对蝙蝠侠极大不信任的新政权，单是随风摇摆的民间舆论就是个大麻烦。从选择修改哪些条例，到为可能的犯罪派遣预备兵力，再到一步步可以给新政府放权到什么程度，还有要下大力气一点一点开放的自由言论与风向把控，领主蝙蝠心力憔悴。世界各地的犯罪率都有所上升，但好在都在控制范围之内，但人们不满意。从事不关己就可以高高挂起，到面对重回混乱过去的可怕前景，甚至一些本来反对领主专制的人也开始怀念起了过去的好日子。一时间，几乎所有的人都把责任理所当然地推到了领主蝙蝠身上。  
相对而言，面对队友的愤怒要容易得多。即使是毫不避讳地出言讽刺他的“那个”神奇女侠，也至少给了他一点支持——至少还有一个世界，大家都还好好的，不用经历这些痛苦，可以为了自己的信仰坚定不移。

领主蝙蝠喜欢在工作的短暂空闲里去和“朋友们”呆在一起——即使方才归家的阿福会讽刺他是变相自杀。  
但是，哦，天啊，蝙蝠侠没想过有朝一日他会把阿福的毒舌和小甜饼放在一起思念。

领主蝙蝠第一次抽出时间去看望领主超人的时候，卡尔的超能力还没有回来，被困在红太阳房里，难得一见的虚弱。但看到领主蝙蝠的一瞬间，他勃然大怒，扑在玻璃上大喊：“布鲁斯！你这个叛徒！你背叛了我们！背叛了我们的世界！”  
当时领主蝙蝠看着超人淡漠了多年的脸上又一次出现这么丰富的表情，竟有些诡异的欣慰。  
然后他就在红太阳房外弄了一个小隔间，好像是另一座牢房。他会和卡尔说外界的变化，偶尔提及一些他对领主统治的反思。但卡尔似乎依然记恨着他的背叛，每次都只顾着想法设法地拿话刀子戳他——至少卡尔活泼精神了很多。  
“你以为在做什么？这是历史的倒退！你让我们在最接近理想的时候功亏一篑！”  
“你早就背叛我们了是吧！你不参加例会，不参与缉拿，一直躲在洞穴里研究你的阴谋诡计直到找到一群傻乎乎任听摆布的赝品！”  
“你让我们之前的牺牲全都白费了！你对得起沃利吗？”卡尔……永远、真的非常了解他，“哦，”领主超人讽刺地笑笑，“我想起来了，你早就把他忘了。”  
“我没有。”布鲁斯终于保持不了沉默了，“我只是——我只是怀疑，我们做的真的是沃利希望的吗？或许我现在做的也不是他希望的——毕竟他已经没办法希望什么了……”  
“……呵，”卡尔沉默了一会，嗤出一声，“你就是这么给自己开脱的吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前半段提了白灰友情超露爱情，但后面终于回归主题写WB啦，可喜可贺~

在牢房外面骂不还口不是赎罪，世上没有这么轻飘飘的刑罚。领主蝙蝠从不曾以此补偿什么，他只是单纯地需要一点“力量”——真正的赎罪是让世界回到正轨，是让他的朋友们洗脱冤名。为这，他将奋斗余生。

领主蝙蝠会时不时地去看看各位朋友——除了戴安娜。领主蝙蝠在第一次见面得到了一个敌对愤恨的“叛徒！”后几乎落荒而逃。亚马逊的女儿善恶分明、嫉恶如仇，尤其无法忍受来自背后的刀子。她视过去的感情为一个污点，而领主蝙蝠偏偏在这个指控上无可辩驳——不论从哪个方面。  
蝙蝠侠曾在父母墓前立誓不会使用枪械，他发誓会守护哥谭拼尽全力，他自认是联盟的最后一道闸门——他食言了，他放任一群热血青年越走越远却推波助澜，他让哥谭死寂一片再无生机，他，把自己的朋友们变成了枪。

“我很抱歉，”露易丝说，“我知道你为他们付出了多少，但是我没办法为你发声。一个领导世界的人要么是英雄要么是罪人，而民众的倾向性只会倒向一边，人们出于崇拜会将英雄塑造完美——这个世界经不起第二个领主，我不能让他们把你的过去合理化。”  
“你做的已经够多了，莲恩小姐。”领主蝙蝠说，“谢谢你的信任。”  
露易丝叹了一口气，“可惜我还是没能拉回克拉克。他坚定地认为如果没有你拖后腿，他们的理想国毫无瑕疵。”她关切地看向领主蝙蝠，“你去看过他了吧——我知道他会说一些难听的话，但请相信我，那绝不是出自本心。”  
“我知道。”领主蝙蝠甚至给自己挂上了一个浅淡的微笑，“我了解他。”

戴安娜觉得自己对另一个布鲁斯太刻薄了。明明是她在自我审判，却偏偏对另一个人横眉立目，即使是对陌生人也显得过于尖酸，对某种意义上的旧友就更为恶毒。  
她冷静下来观察改革的推进，终于确定布鲁斯的解释不是诡辩，一时间欣慰与愧疚一起涌上心头。她沉默地开始接手分担一些工作，却不知要如何道歉。布鲁斯依然体贴，从不曾提起，更让她难以开口。但看着布鲁斯独自面对领主，还是打破了她的沉默。  
“我很抱歉，布鲁斯……为我之前的出言不逊。”一旦开口，后面的话就要容易得多了，“我不是在责怪你——只是，我能够理解另一个我的想法，我……不知道该怎么办。”  
布鲁斯温和地看着她，陌生的装束下又有熟悉的信服感显现出来了，“我能明白，戴安娜。你一直都有一种天赋的敏锐，能够感同身受。我本希望你们不会懂也不用去懂，但是，既然我已经自私地把你们牵扯其中了，那么也不会再不自量力地恳求原谅。”他沉着地竖起食指，让张口欲言的戴安娜安静下来，“我只希望你们可以看得更清楚一些，哪怕会因此而感到无能为力，也至少不要像她、他们一样，深陷其中难以自拔。  
以暴制暴不可取任谁都可以说一说，但想要阐述一下为什么却往往会让人无从下手甚至动摇信念。  
暴力是会上瘾的，它让你畅快，令人们放弃思考，使我们一劳永逸。领主们的方法简单有效，但它的弊端几乎是不可消除的。世界不可简单地以是非对错来一概而论，人性的复杂不是全部都能用公平正义的法则来衡量的。领主让一切都变得过分简单，退回到以牙还牙的原始社会，用重罚来遏止犯错。但任何人都会犯错。而人类社会进步的重要标志之一就是社会包容性的提高和普遍的善念与宽容。法律不能解决一切问题，但文明可以给予有效的补充。给每一个犯错的人第二次机会，不仅仅是赌一个可能的良知，更是让我们所有不完美的人都拥有一个未来。即使，在这过程中我们会经历痛苦的失去——我希望它不要发生在你们身上。”  
“布鲁斯，那不是你的错。”  
“那是。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，“你之前说的没错，这是我的错，我该为此负责。我是唯一没有超能力的普通人，我清楚自己在联盟中的责任。但我没有做到，我放任了他们，导致了这一切的发生。我本该做好准备的，我从踏上这条路的那一刻起就清楚自己会面对什么，我本该考虑得更多。”  
“听着，布鲁斯，那不全是你的错。”戴安娜知道这个时候温柔的安慰并不能给固执的大蝙蝠任何解脱，尖刻的指责反而效用更大，“所有踏上这条路的人都该做好失去自己甚至身边人性命的准备，他们都自愿为了一个更好的世界而拼搏。联盟不只是你一个人的，他们都有自己的判断力，你这样的大包大揽是对他们的轻视！”  
“我没有！”布鲁斯呼吸一滞，“我只是……我希望他们永远都是光芒万丈，是所有人心中的道德楷模，是受人喜爱的英雄，没有这样的污点——而我本该、”他在戴安娜凌厉的注视下被迫改口，“我本能制止的。”  
戴安娜满意地出了一口气，“正如你坚持的那样，每个人都该为自己的过错负责。我们犯错的代价尤其高昂，更没有理由例外。”她在布鲁斯的沉默中安静地离开，给他留下空间。  
“戴安娜！”布鲁斯对着戴安娜的背影，“……谢谢你。”


	6. Chapter 6

这个世界实在给了戴安娜太多的震动，以至于偶然发现布鲁斯在研究合成氪石和对付亚马逊人的声波炮时，她没有任何不快，甚至感到合情合理。  
她曾经信誓旦旦认为联盟没人会滥用自己的能力为恶，结果现实立即给了她一个惨痛的教训。如果说有什么比看自己堕落更加难以接受，那大概就是看到至交好友无一幸免。  
戴安娜面对浑身紧绷面无表情的布鲁斯叹了口气，“有什么是我可以帮忙的吗？”

随着戴安娜与布鲁斯双方逐渐地敞开心扉，两人都愈发能感觉到那种原本虚虚实实的羁绊变得不可忽视。不同于领主女侠，戴安娜能以一种局外更清醒的眼光认识“自己”的错误，从巨大的冲击中缓过来，可贵地保有她的正直与希望并冷静地反思。而同样不同于哥谭骑士，布鲁斯更强硬也更破碎，他曾因仇恨而冷酷地操纵这个世界，但那一段噩梦后的清醒却似乎反而让他的感情更加热烈了。不仅仅是布鲁斯让戴安娜重新坚定了信念，戴安娜也是那个给了布鲁斯希望，把他从自我毁灭边缘拉回来的人。  
两人在合作中心照不宣，希望在一切步入正轨后可以拥有一个不管在哪个世界都不曾想象过的退休生活。

但世界从来就不会按照理想的方式运转。就在各地政府重建工作稍有起色的时候，一些颇有能力的领主狂热分子联合一群年轻的超能力者闯进了关押领主们的监牢。  
如果可以的话，戴安娜真的不想有机会夸布鲁斯的先见之明。  
不过好在两人对于旧伙伴的信任并没有全然落空。约翰和莎耶拉虽然不愿意与旧友刀兵相向，但也明确表示了不会再支持领主，他们离开了地球。而荣恩……他到底还是失去了新的家园，心理上受了太多打击摧残的火星人头也不回地消失在了人群中。

迅速爆发的战争让布鲁斯无暇伤心自责，他曾想过要不要把戴安娜骗回原来的世界，但被真言套索认主的半神用凶狠的眼神制止了他未出口的话。好吧，亚马逊的女儿永不退缩——而蝙蝠侠从不单干。  
不论你有着怎样崇高的信念，有着怎样必胜的把握，战争都是残酷的。那种赌上一切的疯狂，时刻面临失去的恐惧，鲜血与死亡充斥的气氛，可以激发你所有潜藏的情绪——让你真正认清自己的内心。  
布鲁斯与戴安娜在战火中坦诚相爱。  
并不是担心生死的擦肩而过，只是突然发现那些用来做借口的工作、影响、威胁，乃至矜持内敛的性格本身，都不该成为爱情的阻隔。  
之前有戴安娜的帮助，声波炮已经成型，配合布鲁斯早先的各方准备，他们对领主军的猛烈攻势还算应付的来。只是战争越是旷日持久就越是殃及苍生，直到海王出现，威胁他们马上终结这场对决。  
好在合成氪石的研究已经步入尾声了。

戴安娜从未做好过失去布鲁斯的准备。虽然他是联盟里唯一一个普通人，但——那是蝙蝠侠啊，守护了哥谭数年的黑暗骑士，在一个绝望的城市传承了一个不倒的信仰，即使在众多超能力者中也有不可或缺的一席之地。哪怕是耳闻过沃利的牺牲，戴安娜也从未做过那种可能性重演的假设——更何况这个世界已经没有所谓的超级罪犯！  
蝙蝠侠死于“英雄”之手。联盟顾问死于“同伴”之手。布鲁斯死于“自己”之手。  
——我被当作一名战士养育成人，但我也被教导爱、仁慈和善意是人应当追求的最高尚的品格。我猜她也是被同样的方式养大的。在某个时刻，她背弃了这些品格。而那一天……我也是。  
——我注意到领主神奇女侠没有真言套索，我曾徒劳地猜想过它怎么了。那一天，我明白了。若要持有真言套索，必须配得上它。

六  
“你杀了领主神奇女侠？”

戴安娜见到布鲁斯的那一刻才恍然感到岁月的流逝。繁忙的政务工作和冷冰冰的感情生活让她麻木得至今才注意到额前的白发。甜蜜到痛苦的回忆多少唤起了她的部分情感，她恼怒于超人的质疑，却突然发现，自某一刻起，她已经变成了自己最蔑视的样子。

与领主世界的交锋告一段落，戴安娜暂时安顿在韦恩庄园，渐渐适应太多的转变。

“布鲁斯……我让他失望了吗？”  
“我从不对人性的善良失望。”布鲁斯深邃的眼眸映入哥谭的夜色，“相信我，以我对自己的了解，他会永远感激你的出席，并对你的未来给予最深切的祝福与守望。”


End file.
